dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Korsarze z Morza Przebudzonych
Korsarze z Morza Przebudzonych, Szczęśliwa Armada – konfederacja statków i piratów plądrujących obecna na licznych morzach i wybrzeżach w całym Thedas. Nie posiada żadnego znanego przywódcy – każdy statek jako niezależna jednostka ma własne zasady, załogę i kapitana. Tło Korsarze z Morza Przebudzonych to lepiej znana nazwa pirackiej konfederacji określającej samą siebie mianem Szczęśliwej Armady. Bogaci kupcy często płacą przywódcom Armady, nie chcąc ryzykować, że ich statki staną się obiektem ataku, a przewożone przez nie towary zagrabione i sprzedane na czarnym rynku. Organizacja nie jest zjednoczona, przywódcy poszczególnych statków często prowadzą ze sobą krwawe bitwy, jednak w przypadku zaatakowania przez obcych natychmiast jednoczą się i zwierają szeregi. Z tego też względu korsarze w ostatnim stuleci stali się plagą, jakiej wcześniej nie znano Thedas. Azylem korsarzy, jak również bandytów i wszelkiej maści kryminalistów, jest rivańskie portowe miasto Llomerryn, zachowujące polityczną neutralność. Na llomerryńskich targach i bazarach zakupić można wszelkiego rodzaju dobra zrabowane w odległych krajach. Jedną ze znaną pirackich twierdz jest wyspa Estwatch położona na południe od Llomerryn. Historia thumb|Przykład pirackiego statku Dawniej piraci byli zwykłymi oportunistami, niezrzeszoną flota statków wypływających z portu w Llomerryn, często padających ofiarą połączonych sił Orlezjan i Marchijczyków chcących pozbyć się ich raz na zawsze. Nawet jeśli ich wysiłki przynosiły skutek i udało pozbyć się kilku statków, na ich miejscu pojawiały się nowe, a historia zataczała koło. Podczas Nowych Świętych Marszów przeciwko qunari, dysponujących flotą niszczycielskich drednotów, Thedasianie potrzebowali każdego statku do walki na morzu. Llomerryńscy piraci zostali zmuszeni do podjęcia trudnej decyzji: zjednoczyć się pod jednym sztandarem z tymi, z którymi wcześniej walczyli, lub działać samodzielnie i niechybnie zginąć z rąk qunari. Ostatecznie piraci zjednoczyli się, a w roku 7:55 Burzy powstała Szczęśliwa Armada. Kosarze, potrafiący działać niepostrzeżenie i wykorzystujący podstęp, nękali szlaki zaopatrzeniowe qunari, a nawet porywali się na zorganizowane ataki na ich drednoty. W roku 7:78 Burzy, podczas olbrzymiej bitwy morskiej u wybrzeży Estwatch, wyspy mającej wysokie znaczenie strategiczne, korsarzom udało się pokonać najeźdźców. W roku 7:84 podpisano kończący wojnę traktat llomerryński, jednak wbrew nadziejom wielu Thedasian piraci nie rozwiązali organizacji i kontynuują działalność po dziś dzień. Znani korsarze thumb|Rivański korsarz * Anselmo – członek załogi Izabeli. Znany z tego, że się ożenił * Brand – członek załogi Izabeli * Casavir – pierwszy oficer na statku Izabeli * Castillon – bogaty antivański przywódca korsarzy * Celso – członek załogi Izabeli * Hayder – członek załogi Izabeli i sługus Castillona * Ianto – nazywany „Szponem”, „Grozą Llomerryn” oraz „Tym Zawszonym Draniem, Który Może Zabić Cię we Śnie”, znany łowca niewolników i morderca * Izabela – piratka i była korsarka, samozwańcza „Królowa Wschodnich Mórz”. Kapitan Zewu Syreny * Jackdaw – korsarz, który pomógł Izabeli znaleźć załogę i pomógł jej na początku kariery korsarki. Według wielu plotek Izabelę i Jackdawa łączył namiętny romans * Jim – członek załogi Izabeli * Ostrouchy Jan * Martin – były podwładny Ianta, który poderżnął mu gardło, kiedy zaczął kwestionować przerzucenie się na handel ludźmi * Lachlan Poole – bogaty korsarz prowadzący w Wolnych Marchiach własną kompanię handlową * Leandro – członek załogi Izabeli * Kapitan Revaud – ojciec pierwszej zaklinaczki Rivelli z rivańskiego Kręgu w Dairsmuid * „Sir” Tadeus – rzekomy przywódca Armady, znany z zatopienia sześciu orlezjańskich fregat Zobacz też * * Kategoria:Korsarze z Morza Przebudzonych Kategoria:Organizacje i grupy Kategoria:Rivan Kategoria:Antiva en:Raiders of the Waking Sea